


Безумие с невыносимыми проблесками рассудка

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, все плохо, спойлеры к комиксу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось, сон стал явью. Но для Лузеров всё никогда не заканчивается хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие с невыносимыми проблесками рассудка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insane, With Horrible Intervals of Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454961) by [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7). 



После того, как они официально послали Стеглера на хер, и, надо сказать, чувство от этого было отличное, Пуч решил, что всё незавершенные дела были, наконец, закончены. Ну, только не для Аиши — но эта стерва не успокоится, пока мир не станет похож на чудесную страну, населенную воинственными амазонками, слепленными по её образу и подобию. Дженсен крепко обнял своего последнего и единственного друга, сказал ему, чтобы он передал привет Джолин и что он увидится с ними через несколько месяцев в День благодарения, пообещав, что обязательно приедет.

Они расстались, и Дженсен отправился на Карибские острова — а почему бы и нет? После всего того дерьма, которое он пережил, он заслужил право делать всё, что хотел. Поэтому каждую ночь он напивался. Иногда по утрам он просыпался с каким-нибудь незнакомцем, но если бы он повнимательнее присмотрелся к этому человеку, то понял бы, почему запал на него, когда был пьян: темные волосы до плеч или точно такой же оттенок кожи или даже цвет глаз; у одного просто была ковбойская шляпа.

Дженсен днями напролет делал всякие глупости, которые обычно делают туристы, и которые никогда раньше не делал, хотя объездил весь мир: сидел на пляже, покупал сладкий лед в стаканчиках и мороженое, пил пиво, занимался подводным плаванием, брал уроки серфинга и много чего еще. Он узнал, что его инструктор по серфингу приехал из Мексики, и для Дженсена этого было достаточно, чтобы пригласить его пропустить по стаканчику однажды вечером и проснуться рядом с ним на следующее утро.

Однажды утром он проснулся один — такое тоже частенько случалось, — но в его номере кто-то был. Он вытащил из-под подушки пистолет и сел, целясь в темный угол, не надев очки.

— Рад, что ты наконец-то научился не забывать про оружие, — со знакомым акцентом произнесла тень в углу, и пистолет выпал из руки Дженсена на кровать.

— Нет. — Дженсен моргнул. — Это невозможно. Этого не может быть. Я всё еще сплю.

— Ты не спишь. — Кугар вышел на свет, который проникал через дрянные жалюзи.

Дженсен схватил с тумбочки очки, а затем сильно ущипнул себя. Но Кугар по-прежнему был здесь и выглядел также отлично, как и раньше, еще до того, как они оказались по уши в дерьме, до того, как умер. Разодранные синие джинсы — но не модно порванные, нет, — они были разорваны во время боевых операций, драк и тяжелой работы. Длинные рукава темно-синей рубашки были закатаны до локтей — вряд ли Карибская жара доставляла Кугару какие-то неудобства, но всё-таки здесь было жарко. Ковбойская шляпа, которая должна была разлететься на клочки во время взрыва, сидела на голове как влитая.

— Ты чертов ублюдок, — Дженсен со слезами на глазах выбрался из постели и обнял Кугара.

Ему не нужны были объяснения, ему было всё равно, что невозможно пережить взрыв ядерной бомбы, которую держишь, блин, на коленях, ему было на всё плевать, когда Кугар обхватил его руками и прошептал: 

— Я не оставлю тебя снова. Prometo.

Дженсен плакал и обнимал его.

***

Всё было прекрасно, как в старые добрые времена — пусть это была избитая фраза, но Дженсену было неважно. Всё стало как прежде, до того, как в их жизнях всё перевернулось с ног на голову, до того, как они «умерли», до того, как Кугар снова умер. Они всё делали вместе. Вместе сидели на пляже, вытворяли всякие глупости, которые Дженсен еще не успел сделать, вместе выбирались развлечься.

Дженсен без умолку болтал, а Кугар улыбался, кивал и изредка вставлял одно или два слова на английском или испанском, прежде чем Дженсен продолжал говорить. Кугар никогда ни с кем не разговаривал, и Дженсену приходилось даже заказывать ему еду, когда они куда-нибудь выходили, но это тоже было вполне нормально. Пусть даже кое-кто из официанток и официантов бросал на него странные взгляды.

Люди постоянно на них смотрели, и Дженсен думал, что это из-за шляпы Кугара, потому что они держались за руки, потому что он ни на минуту не затыкался, потому что они были самой странной и самой классной парочкой на свете. После того, как Кугар вернулся, Дженсен снова начал любить жизнь. Он был счастлив.

Они полетели к Пучу и Джолин на День благодарения, и тогда всё стало странным. Кугар нахмурился, когда они вышли из самолета в Америке. 

— Я не должен быть с тобой и с ними, — пробормотал Кугар, сжимая руку Дженсена. С тех пор, как они снова были вместе, они, казалось, постоянно держались за руки.

— Пожалуйста, я знаю, Джолин тебя на кусочки порубит за то, что ты её не предупредил, что приедешь, но я уверен, за столом найдется место и для тебя. 

Дженсен усмехнулся, игнорируя веселый взгляд, которым на него посмотрела пожилая леди, которая ждала такси рядом с ними. Когда они сели в такси и машина отъехала, Дженсен сердито проворчал:

— Друг, мне нравятся старушки, они напоминают мне мою бабушку, царствие ей небесное и всё такое, но я терпеть не могу, что они такие закостеневшие. Времена меняются, среди людей есть геи, и сейчас они не прячутся. Старушки, смиритесь!

— Эй, приятель, я ничего не имею против того, что ты гей. Брат моей жены тоже гей, и он всё равно классный чувак, но ты все-таки будь поосторожней и не говори такие вещи кому попало, — посоветовал таксист. — Ты же не хочешь столкнуться с каким-нибудь тупым гомофобом, которому не терпится затеять драку.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, но я и сам могу справиться, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен. — А если у меня будут неприятности, мой парень всегда меня поддержит, и мы всем надерем задницы. 

Дженсен фыркнул, когда Кугар, не сказав ни слова, одарил его усмешкой.

— Ладно, я на всякий случай, — кивнул водитель, и Дженсен по своему обыкновению болтал без остановки, пока они не остановились рядом с домом Пуча — белый заборчик и всё такое, а как же.

— Купи себе выпить, — Дженсен дал водителю щедрых чаевых, мужик помахал ему и уехал.

— Готовься к нагоняю, Куг, — предупредил Дженсен. — Пуч не собирается быть таким же всепрощающим, как я, когда ты внезапно появляешься после того, как мы годами думали, что ты мертв, но это потому, что он не понимает, что такое секс на радостях, что ты не умер. Ну, наверно, у него было что-то такое с Джолин, но он не получит ничего такого от тебя, поэтому он будет сердиться, — Дженсен усмехался, когда постучал в дверь и ждал, что ему ответят.

— Дженсен. — Джолин крепко его обняла, потом отошла на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы оглядеть его. — Я так рада тебя видеть! Но я же просила позвонить, когда ты приземлишься, ты же знаешь, мы бы тебя встретили.

— Не, мы с Кугаром быстро поймали такси, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Что? — на лице Джолин отразилось непонимание, и Дженсен отошел в сторону, чтобы показать ей тихо стоявшего за ним человека с радостным «Та-да!». Джолин нахмурилась еще сильнее, и Дженсен усмехнулся.

— Да, я тоже не мог поверить, когда первый раз его увидел, — Дженсен широко улыбнулся, а затем две визжащие и смеющиеся девочки атаковали его ноги. — Девочки! — Дженсен поднял их обеих и закружил, заставив завизжать еще громче. — Смотрите-ка, как вы выросли.

— Дженсен, иди позови Лина со двора и скажи ему, чтобы перестал смотреть на телефон каждые пять минут, — приказала Джолин, продолжая смотреть за его плечо.

— Мэм, есть, мэм, — он улыбнулся, всё еще держа девочек на руках. — У тебя проблемы, — поддразнил он Кугара, зная, что Джолин наверняка задаст ему как следует без свидетелей.

— Йо, Пуч! У меня сюрприз, — радостно улыбался Дженсен, входя во двор.

Пуч широко улыбнулся, качая сына на колене.

— Это ты или тот факт, что ты в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы носить моих девочек на руках? — пошутил он.

— Очень смешно, — просиял Дженсен, опуская девочек на землю. — Чувак, мини-Пуч тоже растет.

— Не называй его так, — Пуч закатил глаза.

— Но вы же оба лысые. Пока у маленького чувака не начнут расти волосы, он твой мини-клон, — дразнил Дженсен. — А теперь пойдем, нам надо спасти Кугара от твоей жены.

— Кугара? — У Пуча отвисла челюсть.

— Да, я знаю, я знаю, — Дженсен, радостно улыбаясь, повел Пуча и его детей в дом. Они вошли как раз в тот момент, когда Джолин и Кугар стояли в гостиной, где Дженсен бросил свою сумку. Джолин прижимала ладонь ко рту и пыталась сдержать слезы. Он тоже плакал, когда первый раз увидел Кугара. В конце концов, кое-кто из их команды вернулся из ада.

Он заметил, как переглянулись Пуч и Джолин, потом слегка откашлялся.

— Я знаю, вы, наверно, не приготовили комнату для Кугара, но мы не против пожить в одной, — он рассмеялся. — Вообще, я не думаю, что смогу спать без него даже одну ночь, так что я пойду кину наши сумки в гостевой комнате. Третья слева по коридору, да? — уточнил Дженсен, забирая сумку у Кугара и поднимая свою с пола.

— Да, правильно, — пробормотал Пуч и пошел к Кугару. Дженсен улыбнулся и оставил их, чтобы не смущать. Мысленно он поставил двадцать баксов на то, что Пуч тоже плакал.

Кугар вошел в их комнату минутой позже с безрадостной улыбкой на лице. 

— Эй, чувак, тебе бы всё равно пришлось через это пройти. Кроме того, смотри, как они по тебе скучали. И ты заметил, как выросли дети? Блин, теперь я скучаю по племяшке, но я не могу вернуться в Нью-Гэмпшир. Моя сестра захочет, чтобы мы там поселились, а я, ну, я никогда не хотел жить на восточном побережье. Мне всегда больше нравилось западное, и не только из-за Калифорнии, хотя мы обязательно должны туда съездить. Мы должны поехать на КомикКон в Сан-Диего! — решил Дженсен в момент озарения, обнял Кугара за шею и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на недовольную гримасу.

— И мы обязательно должны сделать косплей для пар. Или кроссовер какой-нибудь. Например, я мог бы быть Человеком-Факелом из Фантастической четверки, несмотря на его гейский девиз, а ты мог бы быть каким-нибудь ковбоем или типа того, потому что никто и ничто не заставить тебя косплеить прилюдно, да? 

— Ни в коем случае, — согласился Кугар и поцеловал Дженсена только для того, чтобы заставить его перестать думать о всякого рода косплеях.

Дженсен застонал от поцелуя, и именно тогда Пуч открыл дверь.

— Эй, Дженсен, — он остановился, когда они перестали целоваться.

Дженсен робко улыбнулся и слегка покраснел.

— Ну, э, «не спрашивай, не говори» отменили, и я знаю, что теперь уже неважно, но если бы мы были командой специального назначения, тогда мы с Кугаром стопудово бы ничего не скрывали. Тебя же это не беспокоит?

Пуч покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я всегда знал, что между вами что-то было. Я и, э, Рок, даже поспорили, кто из вас сделает первый шаг. — Он потер затылок и неловко усмехнулся. — Клэй не спорил по одной единственной причине — из-за «не спрашивай, не говори», вообще-то, но он тоже знал.

— Ох, ну хорошо, потому что как только разрешат однополые браки, ну, в любом обитаемом месте в Штатах, мы поженимся, я уже решил, — Дженсен захихикал над удивленным лицом Кугара. — Я не хотел, чтобы шафер был не в курсе и в шоке. И я больше не отпущу Кугара никуда. — Дженсен схватил его за руку и Кугар сжал его ладонь в ответ. — Не сейчас, когда он снова со мной. Я не потеряю и этот шанс. 

Пуч кивнул и повернулся к двери.

— Почему бы вам не пойти пока во двор, выпить по пиву, пока я начну барбекю?

— Звучит здорово. — Дженсен и Кугар пошли за ним.

***

— Что нам делать, Джолин? — спросил Пуч, глядя, как Дженсен чокался своим стаканом с воздухом и радостно смеялся во дворе.

— Ему нужна помощь. — Джолин добросовестно резала салат. — Профессионал, который специализируется на ПТСР или что-то такое, кто-то, кто сможет помочь ему пережить все это.

— С кем разговаривает дядя Джейк? 

Пуч нахмурился, поворачиваясь к своим дочкам.

— Милые, дядя Джейк разговаривает с воображаемым другом, и он думает, что воображаемый друг это дядя Кугар. — Пуч посмотрел на Джолин. — И нам нужно подыграть ему, пока мы не сможем придумать, как ему помочь, хорошо? — Девочки кивнули, схватили бумажные тарелки и пластиковые приборы и убежали на улицу. 

— Йо, Пуч, Кугар говорит, что бургеры надо перевернуть, пока не подгорели. И мы знаем, что никто не трогает гриль Пуча, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, заглядывая внутрь.

— Это точно, — Пуч заставил себя улыбаться, когда пошел на улицу к своему грилю.

***

Дженсен смотрел в пустую чашку из-под кофе, потом через стол, на чашку Кугара, которая начала остывать, но кофе был нетронут. 

— Я сошел с ума, да? — он увидел, как Кугар нахмурился, но кивнул, чуть наклонив шляпу.

Кивнув себе, Дженсен вздохнул.

— Я так и думал, это было логично, учитывая, что ничего не было логично в последнее время, — он сухо рассмеялся, потом посмотрел Кугару в глаза с внезапно появившимся страхом и отчаянием.

— Но так я счастлив. 

Кугар протянул руку через стол и схватил ладонь Дженсена.

— Значит, мы можем всё так и оставить, — Дженсен улыбнулся. 

***

— Пора принимать лекарства, мистер Дженсен, — санитар вручил ему маленький бумажный стаканчик с тремя таблетками. Маленькая черная, белая и маленькая синяя. Дженсен улыбнулся и опрокинул таблетки в рот, потом взял маленький бумажный стаканчик с водой, чтобы запить, и открыл рот, чтобы показать, что он их проглотил.

Подождав, пока санитар уйдет раздавать лекарства дальше, Дженсен вынул таблетки из-под языка и положил их в свои краски, чтобы растворить их. Он рисовал каждый день, потому что к компьютеру его не подпускали, и ему нужно было новое хобби. Его картины были не шибко хорошие, но они всегда были про Кугара, даже если там была нарисована только ковбойская шляпа на очень красном фоне.

— Я не позволю им забрать тебя у меня, Кугар, ни смерть, ни таблетки, ничто не заберет тебя у меня, — обещал Дженсен, когда Кугар обнял его сзади. Только Кугар не был одет в ужасную пижаму, которую носили все пациенты.

— Мы всегда будем вместе, только это имеет значение. — Он откинулся в объятия Кугара, продолжая рисовать. 

Дженсен наконец обрел душевный покой в безумии. Это был не лучший счастливый конец, но после всего, через что он прошел, казалось, что это лучшее, что ему может быть дано. И для них с Кугаром это действительно было лучшим.


End file.
